


Post Mortem Presage

by sunlitpearl



Series: Eris Week 2020 [3]
Category: Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu | The Legend of the Legendary Heroes
Genre: Day 3: post-murder, Gen, graphic descriptions but its 1 line only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlitpearl/pseuds/sunlitpearl
Summary: "Protect her from me, of course."
Relationships: Ferris Eris & Iris Eris, Lucile Eris & Ferris Eris, Lucile Eris & Iris Eris
Series: Eris Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600228
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Post Mortem Presage

Lucile smiled at his sister, who was lying in a pool of her own blood, the dismembered heads of their parents not too far.  
“You don’t have to be afraid anymore, Ferris.”   
She shivered in response. From pain or from fear, or maybe both.   
He kneeled beside her, picked her up. Before she realized, she was alone in her room; water and a towel beside her, and clean clothes. Her brother had disappeared. She wondered if she had dreamt it all up. She wondered if her parents weren’t actually dead, and if they would come drag her to her training any minute. Or if Lucile would.

Whatever the truth was, she had to clean herself. They hated when she was dirty with blood from the day before. And so she did. She bathed how she could, and changed into new clothes. As she was trying to piece what had happened and what was a product of her imagination, her brother peeked his head through the door. As he saw her, he smiled. Ferris was struck with the feeling that this wasn’t her brother anymore, that this was someone else- Something else. 

He entered the room fully, and she could see Iris now, holding his hand. She didn’t look scared or upset, she almost looked… Happy. Happy to be holding her brother’s hand.   
Lucile walked over to Ferris, and with an even wider smile, he said,  
“The curse is broken now.”  
Curse…? What was he talking about?  
“I don’t understand.”  
“You don’t have to worry about anything anymore, Ferris! You won’t be beaten up to almost death anymore.”  
Well, that did sound good- But it was so sudden. And Lucile looked as giddy as she had ever seen him.   
“Here, have Iris.” He nudged Iris over to Ferris, and she complied, happily grabbing onto her older sister. “You have to protect her, ok? Like how we said you would.”  
“Protect her… From what?” Ferris was having a hard time keeping up with her brother.  
“From me, of course.” He said, but he was still smiling. Her confusion was probably apparent because, after a beat, he continued. “You should try to keep her as far as you can from me.”  
“You…”   
“Yes, I will hurt her if you don’t.” Lucile was still smiling. But Ferris thought he didn’t look very happy, almost like he wasn’t telling the full story. Nonetheless, she grabbed onto Iris, pushing her into her chest in a protective manner. Iris didn’t seem to be following the conversation. because she tried to remove herself from Ferris’ hold. Lucile backed up, went to exit the room. 

“I knew you’d understand.” he said. She felt like she was missing something.   
When he was long gone, Ferris left alone with only the darkness of the room and her little sister, his voice resounded again.   
“Mom and dad are dead. You know what that means, don’t you?”

The darkness felt more threatening.


End file.
